She Said She Loves Me
by Spazzerz
Summary: Draco has found someone he can love and be loved back...*R/R*


**Disclaimer: I know I know I do not own Harry Potter but can't I dream?**

**A/N:I don't usually do this kind of writing where it is written in some POV and some not but whatever makes it interesting…**

**She Said She Loves Me**

**Chapter One**

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. She pulled away from our hug, wrapping her arms around herself as if she were cold. The moment had been the perfect opportunity; they were alone on the Hogwarts grounds while the moon shone brilliant silver. I wondered what had gone wrong; I was sure she felt the same way. 

                "No you don't, I know you don't." She spoke softly in a quivering voice.

                "What do you mean?" The question rolled around in my head as I waited for her to answer. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

                "That's probably the first time you've said that to anyone. I know you mean it with all your heart but there is someone else that I know you have a deeper and truer love for. I can't let myself interfere in something so pure; I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Her bright green eyes sparkled in the moonlight as they filled with tears. 

                "There is no one else I love more than you. I thought you felt the same way about me." I reached up wiping away the tear that was falling down her cheek. She took hold of my hand and held in both of hers.

                "I feel exactly how you feel. I can't breathe when I think about you and I can't speak when I talk about you." She laughed to herself, "I can't even look at you without getting without getting that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I am so thankful that everyday I get to see you," she let go of my hand; I wanted her to keep hold of it as it fell back to my side, "but I know Hermione is more important to you, even though you won't admit it." She turned to go.

                "Wait. Please don't go." I pleaded desperation in my voice. She breathed in a long and slow breath; I knew she was trying to not break down in front of me. 

                "I can help you show Hermione how much you care for her." She didn't turn around to look at me. "I just want you to know," she paused as I stood there unable to move, "that I love you more than life itself." She turned looking me straight in the eye; I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sincere. She kissed me lightly then hugged me, "Good-bye, Draco." She turned and walked away at a morning pace, her shoulders heaved up and down as she walked. 

_I can't let her be the one that got away, I can't let her go. I love her, _I thought but was unable to will myself to move, _what does she see in me that makes her think I am in love with Hermione? I sat in the cold, wet grass as I watched her disappear into the castle. I must have sat in the same place for more than two hours just thinking; I don't know exactly what I thought about; all I know is that I love Kel Pettley. _

**8 MONTHS EARLIER**

****

"Hermione wait!" She ran down the Entrance Hall, "Will you stop? Please Hermione!" Hermione turned her face flustered with embarrassment. "Thanks." She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall for balance. 

"I can't believe it after all the jokes and teasing about my study habits! He says he likes me! Then on top of that he told you and not Harry, this is unbelievable. Harry's his best friend and he's only known you for like a month! We've all known you for only a month!" Hermione rambled. She rolled her eyes as she continued listening to Hermione vent.

"What do I being here for a month have to do anything with this whole thing? Ron told me he liked you and not Harry because he wanted a girl to tell you. He knew that Lavender or Parvati would turn it into a gossip then everyone in Hogwarts would know. Would you rather have that happen?" She looked at Hermione seriously. Hermione folded her arms and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kel. I shouldn't have said that about you but it's just – weird that now he tells somebody." Hermione looked around, "I had little hints from the past five years that he likes me but I thought I was just being paranoid." 

"Hermione, you have to remember…" Kel placed both her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "…I'm from America where the guys are more open about the way they feel about someone. I think the guys here in England have an easier time talking to me." She threw her hands up into the air and made an annoyed sound. "It gets annoying sometimes but I've gotten a lot of the couples you have seen in the past month together." Hermione laughed in agreement.

"Do you think that maybe –" Hermione started to say slowly but Kel finished the sentence for her,

"You want me to get you and Ron together. Sure!" Kel laughed as Hermione nodded her head with a huge grin on her face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading but please remember to ******REVIEW** because I wait and wait for the little e-mail to tell me that I got a review but it never seems to come! LOL**

~Spazzerz~

.


End file.
